Weasley Tales
by Willow-Gravity
Summary: Bunch of scenes from the lives of the Weasley clan, all ages. Man, I wish I grew up in that family.  It is better than this summary, I promise...
1. Seaside Adventures: Falling

**Okay :D so this is a bunch of scenes from the Weasley family as the kids are growing up. Weasley is our king after all Reviews are appreciated, tis food for my soul. And I hope you enjoy: D **

** Hp isn't mine, sadly, or else there would have been a lot more… um, filth. Let's just call it that.. This story is free of that though, don't worry. **

**First chapter ages: Bill: 16 Charlie 14 Percy 11 Twins 9 Ron 7 Ginny 6 **

Sea Side Adventures 

Chapter 1: Falling

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"Not in the least."

"That's at least 7 feet, easily." The youngest Weasley boy ran a shaking hand through his ginger hair and inhaled a deep breath; he glanced between his older brothers, each in turn, hoping one would say he didn't have to do this ridiculous act of bravery to gain their respect.

"Oh, come on, Ronniekins. It's only a little jump, and you only have to be blindfolded. That's not that bad." Ron's eyes widened and he stared at the more outgoing of the twins incredulously.

"Oh, so now I'm blindfolded? When did this come into the equation?" Bill laughed and patted the youngest boy on the shoulder.

"Hey, this is nothing like what Charlie would have come up with for you to do, Ron. I'd go along with it if I was you."

"But it's a really long drop down if I don't make the jump!" Whined Ron as he edged towards the side of the cliff and glanced over at the impending end that he would meet if his feet didn't carry him correctly across to the other side and safety. He gulped and winced as his toes curled around the lip of the rocky cliff; he felt his stomach drop out of him and his palms began to sweat. He was not okay with this situation, but he wanted to impress his brothers.

"So, hows 'bout it, Ronny?" Fred cheeked as he patted his hand across the younger boys back, causing him to gasp and back away from the edge. George laughed and the twins high fived, but earned a small discouraging look from the eldest Weasley.

"I…" Ron glanced back at his brothers then over at the cottage below which belonged to their Aunt. It always seemed that one of the Weasley boys got hurt on their trips to Shell Cottage, but up until this point Ron had managed to ensure that he was not the unlucky one.

"Alright…ill do it" He winced as the words slipped past his lips before he could stop them. The twins clapped and looked over at Bill and Charlie with smiles displayed across their faces. Although getting a 7 year old boy to do something ridiculous, thrill-seeking, and dangerous wasn't a huge accomplishment, they still reveled in their success.

"Okay, Ron." Bill started as he walked towards the youngest ginger brother. "Just line yourself up with the other side and run s fast as you can, okay?" He put a reassuring hand on his small shoulder and smiled comfortingly. Ron always liked Bill; he managed to be cool, and yet seem as if he cared at the same time.

Ron nodded once and inhaled a deep breath as Bill fell back into line with his siblings to watch as the youngest took the leap of faith. Ron could just barely see a line of fiery red hair out of his peripheral as he lined himself up and steadied his body as best as he could under the circumstances.

Ron Weasley didn't remember much after that; he remember his feet propelling him forward, the wind rustling past his ears, and the sounds of his brothers cheering him on, but it was almost as if someone else was moving his body, because he knew he'd never have had the courage. His feet felt the edge of the cliff and he hesitated just a moment, but it was probably that last split second decision that cost him the jump; he lost the momentum he had built and even though his feet pressed off against the edge and shot him forward, he didn't have enough inertia to reach the other side.

Falling is strange, it's something hard to describe. His body twisted and contorted in the air, trying to right itself before reaching the bottom, but its hard to put ones feet beneath themselves when tumbling towards the earth. His heart was pounding like a jackhammer in his chest, and he tried to scream but the pressure kept his mouth shut tight. He felt weightless for just a moment at the beginning of his descent, but then the full of his mass caught up with him and dropped him like a stone in the ocean.

The fall wasn't anything momentous, maybe a 10 or 12 foot drop, but to a seven year old boy, it felt like falling out of the sky, and, had he landed wrong, the drop could have been fatal. Ron never would have considered himself lucky, but the boy was; he landed by the side of the house in his Aunt's prized flower bed, enough to cushion his fall, but there was still damage done.

….

Molly Weasley sat by the side window, tea cup in hand, and smiled displayed on her face; she loved their visits out to Shell Cottage. It was so peaceful here, and she had always dreamed of living here herself, but Arthur working where he did bring its limitations. She couldn't complain though, she loved her family, and although most people probably wouldn't agree, she thought her house was lovely. Her family had worked hard putting that house together, but now it was most definitely home.

She sighed and took another gentle sip of tea as she watched the birds coast over the water; there was something so relaxing about not having to worry about her children. At home one of them was constantly pulling at her dress, or whining about something another one did to them, but here, they were all playing nicely.

There was a whooshing sound, and then a dull thump, followed by a myriad of other voices rushing down the hill. Molly's breath halted in her throat and she slowly rose from the table. She didn't even need to look to know something was wrong and from the muffled voices that she heard, she knew that Ron was not there. Her heart jolted as she rushed to the front door and slipped outside.

There they stood. Her children. The Weasley troop minus one.

"What in heaven's name" She started but was instantly cut off by a rant by her third eldest boy.

"It was the twins mummy, they made Ron jump off a cliff! Literally! They forced him too! He didn't want to but they said he had to, and he ran and jumped, but didn't make it and he fell! Really far!" Percy's voice was rushed and over excited; he reveled in the opportunities where he got to tattle on his siblings. He didn't care which ones, he was impartial to all of them, he just liked ratting them out.

Molly raised a hand to silence him, and he obeyed, but his small smirk slipped back onto his face, earning him a kick in the shin from Charlie. He winced and glanced at his mom, but figured now was not the time to complain again.

"Where is he? Where is your brother?"

"We dunno, mum. We were coming to find him…" George started, and Fred added,

"Bit of a nasty shock for him"

"he thought he'd made the jump"

"then he fell…"

"Like a sack of potatoes"

"Would you two stop speaking like that!" Molly rubbed her temples. IT was just this sort of thing that she was trying to get away from here in Shell Cottage. She turned away from her guilty looking twins and hurried over to the side of the house.

"It's here? "She questioned "where you said he fell?" She asked looking around hurriedly, searching for any sign of her youngest boy. There wasn't much to go on, but she saw a couple of branches broken by the flower bed, and she rushed over.

"Ron!" She exclaimed as she quickly pulled his body into her arms. He was trembling, and seemed as if he couldn't speak, but Molly saw that it was more due to shock than any actual damage. She didn't see too much wrong with him except for his obviously broken arm, which hung at an uncomfortable angle to his side. She inhaled a deep calming breath and gently lifted the boy from the prized flowers; she would have to remember to sneak out here and fix those when her Sister-in-law wasn't looking. She sighed and moved towards the house, son in her arms, and other children rushing after her and begging to look at the gnarly and mangled limb. She shot the twins a look after they asked if Ron would be a mutant forever.

There wasn't much that Molly couldn't do with her wand, and fixing a broken arm wasn't one of them . She laid her young son on a bed and told Percy to get her bag from the other side of the room.

It was a quick fix, she mended the bone, and tucked the youngest Weasley in bed to calm down. She could tell he was still obviously upset, and for good cause, he had just taken a ridiculous fall down the side of a cliff. She couldn't wait until her husband got home. It was about time the boys had a lecture, but she had a sinking suspicion that he would take them outside and talk in a reprimanding tone, but not really discipline them. She could picture it now, "you pretend like I just gave you the scolding of a lifetime, alright boys. You just act real sorry, and then well be off the hook". It was just like her Arthur to do something like that. She heaved a heavy sigh and hurried into the kitchen to fix her shaken boy some tea.

She watched as the other children scurried out the side door, obviously back to their usual mischief. As frustrating as it could be, fixing broken bones, and mending torn skin, she wouldn't change anything about any of her children, not for the world. She moved to the bed and handed her youngest boy a cup of tea. She knew it was hard for Ron; he wanted desperately to be included, but he usually just became the butt of the joke, or the victim of some prank. She knew in time he would get his bearings amongst the group and find his place, it would just take some patience and hard work.

She turned her attention to him and smiled as he began telling her about a story he heard; Molly loved these moments. She loved when she was able to spend alone time with one child, she felt like she really got to know them even better, and make them feel special. She listened intently to his every word, even though she had heard this very story about 7 times before from each of her children. It was still special every time she heard it.


	2. Seaside Adventures: Muggle Fishing?

**Chapter 2! It's time for Arthur's idea of fun! Muggle Fishing! I just love Mr. Weasley, he's too cute, anyways I hope I capture that here review and enjoy Thanks so much, also, there is more to this, but its taking me awhile to write, so this is just the beginning of the fishing adventure **

Chapter 2: Muggle Fishing? 

"Molly, Dear." Arthur's voice rang out through the quiet cottage by the sea, and would have woken any normal family but, but not the Weasley Clan; they had learned if you wanted sleep, you slept through anything. This was especially true once the twins were born, and began their mischief. Molly, on the other hand, woke to the sound of anything; call it maternal instinct, but the second someone was out of bed, or made noise, she was awake and ready for action.

She gently slipped her feet out from under the covers, and placed them on the cool wooden floor boards. There wasn't a sound throughout the house except for her husband sneaking about; she could tell he was trying to be quiet, but that was a hard thing for any Weasley to accomplish, especially Arthur. He was rummaging around in a closest when Molly finally found him. She tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped, yelping in surprise. He whirled around clutching his chest.

"Molly, Dear. You scared me." He explained as he steadied himself on the door that was swinging besides him.

"And what exactly are you doing at 5 in the morning? You should be sleeping. I thought you were going to take the boys out tomorrow. Believe me, you'll need your rest for that adventure." She said the last in a hushed voice, just in case any little ears were listening.

"Ah yes, but that's exactly what I'm doing!" He exclaimed excitedly; there was a look in his eyes that made Molly instantly nervous. He was going to do something stupid, she could just tell.

"And… what exactly are you planning, Arthur?" She narrowed her eyes slightly, studying him.

"um, well…" He shuffled his feet on the floor and stared at his shoes for a moment before speaking.

"Muggle fishing!" He exclaimed joyfully, his eyes shimmering brightly. Molly had always loved when he got excited about something, he always looked so beautiful to her, but now that they were married and their children were involved, his jubilee made her nervous.

"Is it safe?" She asked sternly as she kept a watchful eye on him.

"Oh, completely!" He assured as he kicked the fishing pole, which was fastened with a sharp hook at the end, further back into the closet and out of sight. "100 percent, Molly, Dear." He lied, but his intentions were in the right place. He thought it would be exciting, and that his boys would love it, so he figured a little fudging of the truth wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Hmmh." She thought out loud, obviously weighing the options, then finally she nodded once. "Very well, you can take them muggle fishing. Just be careful, Arthur." He nodded fervently at her words and then closed the door behind him with a sharp snap. He followed after her, quick on her heels.

"Um, so, about what I was calling you for…" He stared. She turned slightly to eye him over her shoulder.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Would you happen to know where your sister keeps the worms around here?" He smiled nervously, obviously fearing reprimand.

"And why do you need worms?"

"To catch the fish, of course." Molly sighed. She was beginning to think this fishing thing might be dangerous, but she heaved a sigh and started for her sisters potion supplies. She had a feeling at least one child would be injured today, but that was the good thing about magic; Molly could heal most of the wounds her children managed to inflict upon themselves, or one another.


	3. Seaside Adventures: Shark Spotted

**Here is the update :D Oh, a joyous morning of fishing… muggle fishing. Hope you like it :D review if you like it, tis much appreciated, and makes my heart happy. **

**Chapter 3: 6 A.M, All Dressed Up And No Place To Go **

It was now roughly 6 am and none of his boys looked thrilled to be outside at this early hour, all except the twins, of course, who were ready for mischief at all times of the day.

"Ready, George?"

"Ready, Fred!" The two boys linked arms and scooped up a handful of slimy worms who squiggled and tried to escape their strong fingers. Arthur smiled at their enthusiasm and handed a bucket to Ron, who was trudging the furthest behind, kicking rocks and shells across the sand.

"Come on, Ronnie. It'll be fun." His father assured him, and Ron forced a small smile. He cast one last glance over his shoulder at his mom and sister who were standing in the door waving. He loved being with his dad, but he had a bad feeling that he was going to be pushed over board, or something terrifying like that would happen to him before the day was out.

The twins pushed past Percy who was leading the way, nose held high in the air. You had to hand it to the kid, he didn't like fishing, or even thinking about slimy creatures, but if he was going to do anything, he wanted to do it with grace and dignity. He gasped when he was knocked over by the red-headed imps who were throwing worms over their shoulders at the curly haired Weasley.

"Dad!" He screeched as he rapidly brushed worms off of his clothes. Arthur cast Ron an apologetic look and rushed to the front of the pack to sort out the chaos that was already beginning.

Ron was beginning to feel a little nauseous the closer they got to the boat that their father had waiting for the family, and although he forced his frown away, the feeling remained.

"Oy, Ron!" The youngest Weasley boy glanced up and caught sight of his eldest brother smiling at him and motioning for him to hurry and come sit by him on the boat.

There wasn't much about the boat that was exciting, but one thing was for sure, it was definitely a Weasley boat. The aged wood creaked as the family piled inside, and Percy made sure to point out the ramifications of boarding an unseaworthy vessel. Arthur had tuned out after reason 23, because his supposedly studied son's reasons were becoming more and more unlikely to actually happen.

"It's true, Bill!" Percy squeaked as he tried out the planks on the bottom of the boat by gently rocking in place. Once he had found the "safest" place to sit, he folded his arms and continued on with his long-winded explanation about a muggle named Pinocchio who was swallowed whole by a whale, only to be saved by Captain Ahab. Mr. Weasley furrowed his brow and said, "I'm pretty sure that's not true. The whale was named Pinocchio and he wanted to be a real boy, or something."

"Dad!" Fred gasped out, his eyes shimmering with excitement. The whole family turned to catch sight of what had captured the twin's attention. "Is that a shark?" George echoed, the corners of his lips twitching with anticipation. The twins shared a glance before rushing to the edge of the old boat, which groaned and creaked from the sudden movement.

Percy and Ron clung to the other side of the boat, as the curly haired Weasley explained to the youngest boy that this evened out the weight to keep the boat from tipping. Ron didn't care what it did as long as he didn't fall into the dark waters where there were sharks.

"This is the coolest day ever!" The twins chimed in unison, as they grabbed each other's hands and started peering over the edge, the tips of their noses dangerously close to the water's surface.

Life with his brothers wasn't easy, but Ron didn't normally feel as if he was going to die, today was a new day. The youngest boy sighed and scurried towards the back of the boat, trying to put as much space between him and the fin that was gliding through the ebony water.

"Careful, boys." Mr. Weasley urged as Charlie began throwing worms at the grey mass that was disappearing in and out of sight on the horizon. Arthur smiled warmly down at his sons, who were very excited by the sudden visitor; he felt proud. He knew this fishing trip would be a good idea; even Percy was smiling and telling the twins what type of shark it was due to the climate and time of year. He glanced back and did a double take when he saw Ron cowering at the end of the boat, hands over his eyes, and trembling slightly. Arthur smiled softly to himself and quietly made his way back to his youngest son, careful not to draw attention to him.

"Ron?" He questioned, causing the boy to slowly peek through his fingers at the gentle face of his father.

"Oh! Dad! Hi." He scurried to stuff his hands in his pockets and act as non-chalantly as a seven year old boy could manage.

"Hi, Ron." Arthur shook his head and stifled a laugh. "Are you okay?" He added, taking the empty seat beside the freckled boy.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" He shrugged half-heartedly, trying to copy the mannerisms of his eldest brother. Arthur glanced down at the small child out of the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, alright, because I was just going to tell you that its not a real shark." Ron gasped and his face shot up to look into his father's searching for signs of truth. "Yeah, I conjured it up to make the boys excited." Ron's face crinkled and he knit his brows together.

"There's no way."

"It's true." Arthur assured slipping his wand out of his pocket and pointing it to where the shark was lurking. "Watch this, Ronnie." The young boy frowned at the use of his nickname, but seeing as it was his dad, he'd let it slip for now.

Arthur concentrated and let his eyes flutter shut as he focused on the shark; he smiled when he heard Charlie gasp and say "It's coming this way!" He heard the twins scurrying and he peeked to see them grabbing their make-shift fishing poles; leave it to his twins to try to catch a full-grown shark with sticks and line. If it was dangerous, and would earn them a great story to embellish at a later time, they were up for it.

"Come on Georgie! Grab yours. Here's a worm." George nodded in thanks and threw his line over the edge of the boat, followed instantly by his twin's. Once their lines were sinking further into the depths of the black surface, both boys threw their worm in the water and high-fived.

"I like the bait part!" George informed his father without tearing his eyes off of the large creature. Bill ran a hand through his hair and glanced back at his dad; he saw the wand and his expression shifted from shock, to a knowing smile. Bill felt like he was too old to have one pulled over on him, but he wouldn't ruin the surprise for his siblings. He nodded once and then settled back in his seat. Arthur merely laughed and focused his energy on the giant conjuration, which was now speeding even closer to the old excuse for a boat.

All Weasleys gasped in unison as the great white soared out of the water and cleared the boat with ease and grace. It sprayed water on the young wizards, earning cheers of approval from the twins and Charlie, a tirade of complaints from Percy, who tried to shake the water out of his curls, which hung limply in his eyes and a glare from Bill, who pushed back his long hair in an attempt to fix his appearance.

"Not cool, Dad." He growled, which only caused Arthur to smile wider. He glanced down at his youngest son to gauge his reaction, and what he saw made his heart melt.

Ron was clutching his sides and laughing. He pointed at his brothers and seemed to enjoy being on this side of the joke. Gone was his fear, gone was his nervousness, and what remained was the very essence of Ron. Arthur smiled. He loved these moments when he got to see Ron shine, and lately they were becoming more frequent. It was almost as if his youngest son had finally got his sea legs on the Weasley boat of life, and it was an exciting thing to witness

"Thanks Dad…" Ron finally choked out in an undertone, casting him n appreciative smile and rushing forward to join his siblings as they tried to find the shark once more. The twins clapped Ron on the back and Arthur heard them compliment their youngest brother for "_not even flinching_", in their words. He ran a hand through his hair gently and rushed forward to join his boys; he helped them search for the shark for the rest of the morning, never once telling them the secret, and neither did Ron.

At the end of their trip, as they headed back to the small cottage on the beach, Ron fell back from the pack to walk in time with his father.

"Thanks Dad." He whispered, slipping his small hand through his fathers, earning him a gentle smile. Arthur moved his unoccupied hand and ruffled it through the boy's soft hair.

"Anytime, Ron, Anytime." They both shared a smile; from where they stood, they could just see the shape of Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny standing in the door, waving excitedly. Ron's eyes widened and he glanced at his dad, as if to ask if he could go. Arthur nodded and shook his head with a laugh as his youngest boy rushed forward, shoving past his other siblings and reaching the house first. By the time Mr. Weasley walked up and kissed his wife on the cheek, all six of his boys were talking over each other, wanting to the be the one to tell Molly about their adventures. Arthur glanced up and caught his wife's eyes, who gave him the best look he could hope to get.

"Good Job," She mouthed, and then turned her attention to the boys, making sure to listen to each one of them in turn.

Arthur couldn't help but smile and sigh contentedly; Life was perfect, and he wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
